Entering Adriane and Inari
by VampiricRosia
Summary: this is a oneshot(one page story) of Hoshiko and her Team meeting two new members of Kaori and Yume's team. how will these new member's get along with Hoshiko and her team mates? Warning: this oneshot has mostly my Oc's in it so if that is a problem for people please continue on to something else.


Mk: okay so this is a one page introduction to my new oc's Inari and Adriane. its just a small little scene to welcome and show how they meet the other girls and stuff.

MK: i do not own beyblade nor any of its characters. i know i may not have any of the characters in the story, im just being cautious and disclaimer for it because well its better to be save then sorry. im sorry if that brothers any one for any reason.

* * *

Hoshiko watched as her teammates battled each other. It was the twins against each other and then Sayu against Leiko. Hoshiko may have been their leader but she couldn't win all the battles for them. That was the point in teams. This was her reason for not battling in their first match in the tournament coming up. She was still trying to figure out which three would be the best choice. One of the thrills of being a captain of a beyblading team was deciding on whom to battle in their first match of the tournament. It was tricking not knowing who their opponent was going to be. But she would figure it out, when that time comes. As she always did.

"Yo Hoshiko!" called a voice from about a half a mile away.

Hoshiko took her eyes off her team to look at the person calling her. It was Kaori Yuhi and following behind her was Yume Satobi. Hoshiko had heard from Ryoku that they finally got enough members to enter the tournament as a team.

"Hey guys, what's up?" she asked the two girls.

Kaori and Yume walked up to her. Kaori smiled and looked at the other girls who were into their training.

"You don't slack off on the training do you? No wonder you guys are a tough bunch" Kaori commented standing in between Yume and Hoshiko.

Hoshiko smiled. "The harder the training the best off you are. My brothers were never easy on me so my team should expect nothing less but the same for them" She said watching her team as they are about ready to end their first rounds of training.

"I guess I'm not surpised. But I can respect a good drill sergeant from time to time" Kaori said now crossing her arms over her chest.

"Guess you should take some notes than Kaori" Yume said.

"Oh I am Yume. " Kaori replied.

Hoshiko smirked at the two girls next to her. As her team finished up with round one of their training, the winners were Terrina and Sayu.

"Well that was interesting." Kaori said watching the four girl's in front of her get their beyblading gear up.

"What's Next?" Yume asked Hoshiko.

This caused the other girls to look at Hoshiko, who closed her eyes in thought.

"I say a good lap around the river will wake you up. Now go on" Hoshiko said to her team.

"But I'm tired and hungry we have been out here all morning." complained Leiko.

Sayu and the twins had already started their lap. Hoshiko looked at Leiko and said "Well then I guess you better start moving then. You if anyone could use some more training time."

Leiko glared at Hoshiko with a "please do not make me run anymore" look on her face but then stopped when she realized it wasn't going to work. Leiko started on her lap and cursed under her breath.

"Talk about a brat" Kaori said as she watched Leiko run after the other girls.

"Yes well that is one of the many joyous things about being a captain. You're always the bad guy until they realize the hell you put them through actually helps them" Hoshiko said to Kaori then looked at her. "Speaking of Captains, I hear from a little birdy that you two have two new members to your team meaning you will be competing in the tournament this year."

Kaori and Yume looked at Hoshiko and smiled.

"By little birdy I'm guessing you're talking about Ryoku. Yes that's true. We can now enter in the tournament." Kaori said with a smirk. "In fact that's why we are here. To meet them so we can also start training."

"Finally" Yume stated in a relieved tone. "They should be here soon."

"Sounds fun. I'm happy for you." Hoshiko said turning to look at Yume and Kaori.

Hoshiko then caught a glance at two figures coming close to her, Yume, and Kaori. The figures were two women. One with red hair with brown strikes, and the other had dark blue hair. Kaori and Yume turned around to meet the other two girls.

"Right on time, that's a good sign" Kaori said with a smile.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Yume asked the two girls.

"No I think we are good." said the red and brown-haired girl.

"Yo aren't you Hoshiko?" asked the dark blue haired girl.

Hoshiko looked at her for a moment before answering. "Yeah I am what of it?" she asked turning to the blue haired girl.

The blue haired girl smirked.

"Oh nothing I've just heard some stuff about you. "She said now in front of Hoshiko.

"Like what?" Hoshiko asked with a tone of annoyance in her voice.

"Oh just that you're pretty good at beyblading." The red and brown-haired girl said standing next to the blue haired one.

Hoshiko smirked at the two girls in front of her. She knew what was going on. They were probably excited to meet and wanted to battle her. But they had another thing coming.

"Okay girls leave Hoshiko alone," Yume said in a serious tone.

"Have some respect and introduce yourselves too while you're at it." Kaori stated in a strong leader-like voice.

"Oh I'm sorry. I am Inari and this Adriane. We are the new members of soulful descent. We are just so excited to finally meet you." Inari said with a smile.

Adriane smirked at Hoshiko and nodded in agreement to Inari.

Hoshiko looked over at Kaori.

"Filling in those captain shoe are we?" Hoshiko said with a smirk. "it's harder than it seems especially when you have fresh meat"

Kaori smiled

"Oh don't worry; I'm fully aware of this whole leadership deal. And as they say fresh meat is always the best because it's easier to mold." Kaori stated crossing her arms.

"Okay ladies, it's time to get training. " Yume exclaimed and waved at Hoshiko as a gesture of goodbye.

Inari and Adriane followed Yume when they were ordered to by Kaori in a silent manner.

Kaori herself waved goodbye to Hoshiko and went to catch up with her teammates.

This was going to be an interesting tournament this year for sure. Many of new teams including Soulful Descent would be entering.

"Can we go home now" Leiko complained.

Hoshiko looked over at her team and smiled.

"Yeah sure it's breakfast time anyways" Hoshiko said and started on the path to their hangout place that the Twin's father owned.

The whole team cheered with happiness and followed Hoshiko.

* * *

MK: well that was interesting right? please Rate and review! and please be nice and well mannered. rudeness and haters are not need or necessary


End file.
